Tales of Suspense Vol 1 43
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Iron Man Versus Kala, Queen of the Netherworld! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer1_2 = Robert Bernstein | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Don Heck | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = A wind tunnel at a Stark Industries test facility goes berserk, producing hurricane force winds that send a test missile slamming into the side of a hill. The technicians call Anthony Stark to alert him to the problem. Stark, as Iron Man arrives on the scene destroys the machine by creating a countervailing wind current using his armor’s magnetic transistors to spin himself around. He quickly slips away and changes back into Tony Stark, arriving on the scene shortly afterward. While surveying the damage, a security guard named Jim suddenly vanishes into thin air! Soon afterward, a lab technician named Evans also disappears! Stark and his people stand around in shocked disbelief, until a prism-like object rises out of the ground, surrounds Stark, then sinks back beneath the Earth carrying him with it. Within the prism, Stark descends down through the crust of the Earth, until he arrives in a highly advanced and technological world. He is greeted by a beautiful woman named Kala, who introduces herself as Queen of the Netherworld. Kala explains that it was her people who kidnapped Stark. Jim and Evans are also there as well, although it was an error that caused them to be kidnapped, as Stark was their true target. She goes on to explain that Netherworld was once the legendary city of Atlantis, which had been sealed within a protective dome in order to escape a barrage of gigantic tidal waves. As the continent of Atlantis sank, Netherworld settled to the bottom of the sea and continued to sink until eventually it arrived at its current location at the core of the Earth. Kala introduces Stark to her military commander, Baxu and announces that she decided to invade the surface world. Baxu gives Stark a tour of Netherworld and shows off some of their advanced weaponry. Kala explains that the one thing the Netherworlders lack is machinery capable of getting them to the surface. She commands Stark to help her create such machinery and threatens to reverse the Earth’s axis, an act that would destroy everything on the surface if he does not comply. Stark explains that there are many powerful individuals on the surface, such as Iron Man, who are capable of defeating her armies, but Kala remains undeterred. Stark agrees to help her, while his employees look on, considering him a traitor to the human race. Stark demands a lab and total privacy. As Baxu guides him to a lab, he confesses that he doesn't think it is wise to invade the surface, and that he is very uncomfortable taking orders from a woman, despite his love for her. Alone in the lab, Stark creates replacement parts for his Iron Man armor, then busts out to confront Baxu and Kala. He tells them that he sent Stark back up to the surface to warn them of their coming. Iron Man defeats Baxu and explains to him that he doesn't want to kill him, only convince him to persuade Kala to call off her crazy mission. Baxu cooperates, but Kala still wants to fight. She calls out a Disintegrator Cannon to be fired at Iron Man, who destroys the weapon using a “Reverse Energy beam." Iron Man manages to successfully counter several more of Netherworld’s weapons, until he is able to get close enough to Kala to grab her and bore a tunnel through the crust of the Earth, to the surface. In the atmosphere of the surface world, Kala begins to rapidly age, her facial features turning into that of a "hideous old hag!" She realizes that she can never return to the surface and maintain her beauty. Iron Man convinces her to return to Netherworld in peace, marry Baxu and together rule her kingdom wisely. She decides to do so, regaining her beauty upon returning to Netherworld. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Unnamed Netherworlders Other Characters: * ** Jim ** Evans ** Unnamed employees Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * Items: * * * Netherworld's Desintegration Cannon * Netherworld's Imper-Sonic Flame Thrower * Netherworld's Magnetically-Directed Machine Gun (which fires atomic bullets) | StoryTitle2 = The Journey | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 24 | Synopsis2 = A blue skinned youngster, Al, embarrassed by his pigmentation, isolates himself and studies astronomy. He discovers another planet in the solar system, builds a rocket and travels to the planet. When he arrives, he discovers other blue-skinned people like himself. These inhabitants tell Harry that he also belongs to their race. It is explained to Al as he was mistakenly left on earth when a party journeyed to the Earth when he was an infant. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Harry Supporting Characters: * Al Races and Species: * Humans * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * Unrevealed reality | StoryTitle3 = You Can't Change the Past | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A scientist creates a time machine, just to prove that it can be done, but never plans to use it, since he knows that it would be too dangerous to attempt to alter the past. His assistant, however, is envious of the fame such a journey would bring and so clouts the scientist on the jaw and takes off in the machine, only to find himself stuck in the past rendered insubstantial by fate like a ghost unable to affect anything. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Mr. Stanley Supporting Characters: * Jukes Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = I Was a Victim of Venus | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker4_1 = Matt Fox | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Tom Foral | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A criminal astronaut, Dirk, steals a jeweled artifact from Venus. He later discovers that the jewel projects a deadly radiation and that he is suffering from its lethal effects. Only one man is known that can cure him, Dr. Silbus Slabo. Dirk decides to rob a wealthy citizen, find Dr. Slabo, force him to cure him, and lay low with his stolen money. On the streets, he finds an elderly well-heeled gentleman, who looks like a good individual to rob. The two struggle and Dirk finally has to shoot his victim. When he looks in his wallet, Dirk discovers that he has killed the only man who could help him. He has killed the radiation doctor Silbus Slabo! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Items: * Diamond Horn | Notes = * Stark Industries appears for the first time in this issue, in the form of the security guards and staff of the yet-unnamed company Stark owns. * As seen on page one, Story I is Job #'X-216'. * As seen on page one of Story III, this vignette is Job #'X-218' | Trivia = * In story one, heart patient Tony Stark is seen smoking a pipe. | Recommended = http://chroniclesofa21stcenturyfop.blogspot.ca/2013/09/review-of-tales-of-suspense-43.html | Links = }} Category:1963 Category:1963, July